Endless Waltz
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: AU. Nothing to do with movie. 1x2. One-shot. Heero hates clubs, until he gets a philosophy lesson from an unlikely source.


**Endless Waltz**

**1x2, AU. I don't own GW. 'Nuff said.**

**~{*}~**

Heero hated clubs. He hated dancing, he hated music, he hated crowds.... he hated everything that went along with clubs. So, why he was standing at the bar after letting his annoyingly, pathetically in love friends drag him along to 'The Music Room', he had no idea. All he really wanted was to get away from the loud, pulsating music. Away from the quite indecent dancing by quite indecently dressed people. After he brushed of no less than five interested men with stony silence and death glares, the few women in the club tried their luck with about as much luck as the men. So, pretty quickly, everyone got the idea and left him alone. He tried his best to ignore the too loud, too.... hippy music. He heard his friend Quatre shouting something at someone.

"Hey, DJ! Slow it down!"

Abruptly, with a un-musical screech, the music came to a sudden halt and switched over. The new music was just as loud, just as pulsating, but it was slower, more melodical, the guitar strains somewhat easier on the ears than the loud drumming from before.

As Heero started to lift his club soda- he was the designated driver, after all, since that's why he'd agreed to come along in the first place- he heard the cat-calls and whistles above the music. It had suddenly gotten alot quieter in the place. Heero turned to find out why, and his eyes stopped on the dancefloor. Surrounded in a half-circle by people, Heero couldn't tear his eyes from the figure on the floor.

A petite, slender frame dressed in conservative dark denim jeans and a slim fitting black T-shirt. A long, long braid of dark chestnut brown hair falling down the slim back, past the enticing rear end. Dark, deep blue eyes that shone lavender in the sparkling lights of the dancefloor. He couldn't tell a definite gender... but whatever this figure was... it was beautiful.

And it all moved in slow, graceful movements. There was no rhyme, no preset moves to the dance. It was just dance. And while the simple movements were beautiful, they were also downright sexy. Slender arms waving, the back arching in a graceful curve, feet never really leaving the floor but seeming to float above the ground.

Every eye in the club had to be on that dance. But Heero didn't notice he was holding his breath until those lavender eyes locked with his and it all came out in a shaky, inaudible moan. Eyes still locked with his, the dancer moved, spinning and dipping, twirling and stepping to the beat. Heero didn't notice that he no longer held his drink. He didn't notice that he was no longer at the bar.

He was being drawn across the crowded room, drawn like gravity was pulling him. And it sort of was. There was gravity emanating from that dance, some type of magnetism in those beautiful eyes.

Heero didn't really notice anything. Soon, even the dance fell away as he was caught in the gravity well of those eyes. He didn't notice the smooth, warm skin of the hand that grabbed his. Heero wasn't really into this kind of dancing. He was more comfortable in a ballroom.

But nothing mattered right now except that he not loose sight of those eyes, so that ment he had to dance. And, as if he could sense something, the dancer turned the movements into the slow, graceful sweeps of a waltz, eloquently blending one dance into the other as the club melted away. Heero swept along, spinning his partner out, spinning his partner back in.

Then, the music ended all so soon, suddenly turning back into that thrumming, gyrating pulse. Heero found himself standing still for the first time since the bar. The crowd had moved on, forgetting the impromptu waltzing, and it mulled around them, jumping in time to the beat. But Heero ignored it. His eyes were locked on the warm, smiling eyes in front of him. One of his hands locked firmly, still in his partners, the other resting on his partners waist. Bodies so close they almost touched with every deep, shaky breath. And Heero realized his partner was male... all male, and only maybe a few years younger than he.

"I'm Duo," the boy in front of him said with a shy little smile.

"Heero," he answered, breathless- though not from the strenuous dancing.

"Do you like to dance?" the lavender eyed siren asked with a tilt of the head.

"Not really," he answered truthfully. This elicited a smile from his dancing partner.

"Well, maybe if you're not into dancing," those lavender eyes danced merrily with laughter, "You'd like to... go somewhere? Quieter?" He seemed confident and shy at the same time. Such an... intriguing, endearing combination.

"Designated driver," Heero answered, some part of his brain still functioning, he broke his eyes away just long enough to find Quatre and Trowa, almost lost in the throng of people. Duo followed his gaze and laughed.

"I don't think they'd miss us for long. And we won't go far..." He pulled Heero after him, heading towards the exit.

"I don't really do this," Heero said with that still rational part of his brain. As beautiful as this siren was, Heero really didn't want just a quick lay or meaningless fooling around.

Duo smiled up at him, pulling Heero arms back around his waist.

"Life is an endless waltz. You gotta flow with the dance. And if it throws in a samba while you're doing the fox-trot... well," he shrugged. "You gotta go with the rhythm of the music."

He lifted his lips to Heero's in once short, sweet kiss. Heero about melted.

"Don't worry," Duo smiled. "I don't put out on first dates... so... I guess you'll just have to get to know me well enough for a second one."

Heero smiled at the thought of another dance like that one. Suddenly, the pulsing club around him didn't seem so bad. Suddenly, he didn't really hate music or dancing that much either.

He kissed Duo back, but not so short or sweet. After one dance... he couldn't wait for the second date.

After all, Duo was right. Life _is_ an endless waltz.

~{*}~

AN: Special credit goes to Chad Kroger and Santana for their song 'Into The Night' which inspired this fic. I have an idea for a continuation... but should I waste my time? Feedback, please.


End file.
